


Bits and Pieces

by GrapeWhite



Series: Bits and Pieces [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Adult Content, Alligators & Crocodiles, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Amusement Parks, And Now For Something Completely Different, Anger, Angst, Babies, Birthday Fluff, Break Up, Brotherhood, Cameos, Caring, Cheating, Comfort Food, Crossdressing, Crushes, Crying, Demonic Possession, Dominatrix, Electrocution, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, F/M, Fetish Clothing, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gardens & Gardening, Guilt, Haircuts, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hell, Hurt No Comfort, I Tried, Illnesses, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Loss of Parent(s), Love/Hate, M/M, Married Life, Memories, Moving On, Multiple Partners, Murderers, Not a Love Story, Opposites Attract, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Photographs, Prison, Ratings: R, Reincarnation, Self-Defense, Silly, Slang, Starting Over, Strong Female Characters, Sweet, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Tasers, Their Love Is So, Travel, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeWhite/pseuds/GrapeWhite
Summary: A few paragraphs of different ideas I have that ( I don't believe ) are long enough ( IMO ) to be stories or full chapters .





	1. Bits and Pieces - The Bex chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended for WWOMB exclusively ( I haven't added a new fic or chapter there since Feb , shame on me !! ) but as I typed , I fell in luv 8) with this one so I'm posting it - and some others later on - here too .  
> Becky does some mild / implied Charlotte and Bayley bashing in this . Oh , and she's demon possessed ( Akuma ! Yeeeeahhh !! 8D )  
> BTW and FYI , this one is ALL Becky , other WWE characters / wrestlers mentioned but not appearing , despite the character tags .  
> I wrote Bex's eye color as green but I'm not sure ...... is it really brown ? Anywayzzzz , for this teeny tiny fic crumb , she has green eyes .  
> BTW/FYI 2 - the second and third ideas after this are a Nattie story and one that's somewhat Ambrollins . ( Keep watching for them this month , readers ! )

 

 

 

 

         

 

 

Tiger wings in her blaze of hair .

  
A male , a female .

  
She didn't want either anymore .

  
She didn't  ** _need_** -

  
  Becky sighed and allowed the Monarch butterflies to continue crawling around in her hip length inferno tresses , climb onto her thin rimmed spectacles to perch , their delicate antenna twitching .

  
"  _I'm_ the one that toiled ,  _I_ sweat and bled , walked on aching , swollen feet and weary legs ,  _I_ had the restlessness nights losing sleep from the pain ...... "

  
  The young woman clapped her hands together - a sharp  ** _pop_** ! - and the insects took flight .

  
Intensity and heat in the azure sky , fluttering about her head .

  
  Becky roosted on an enormous rock , a boulder really and stared at the narrow cascade of white foam and clear water spilling over the naturally carved slate .

  
  The redhead smirked .   _Roost_ .  Noam would've called her a fighting hen .

  
And she would have agreed with him , even if he  _was_ acting the maggot .

  
" What does a girl like me have to do to get treated  ** _with respect_** ? " Becky asked out loud , looking at the curving walking path , the mini wooden bridge standing over it and the pebbles turned slimy green from moss and algae near the koi pond .

  
Well , she couldn't coast the way Charlotte had , couldn't expect favoritism at work just by having a famous parent .

  
" Daddy can't carry you forever , Char . " Becky  grumbled , on her feet in a second when the towering bamboo stalks rustled .

  
The whites of her eyes changed to garnet and her pupils widened , the black expanding .

  
Ribbons of ruby trailed down both arms , scary veins pulsing through her now charcoal skin , flecked with ivory , like teeth .

  
A bushy tail and confusion .

  
  Becky ' wooshed ' out the held in too long breath , fell back in her seated position , flesh back to its normal lightly tanned , peach hue .

  
Only a lost , perplexed squirrel .

  
Once she had composed herself , anxiety slightly fading ,  the young woman thumbed through the old photos .

  
    _AJ Styles_.

  
  The redhead smiled faintly , pressed a fingertip to her mouth and brushed the transferred kiss onto the radiant blue eyes , long brown hair , dazzling smile .

  
And tore the picture into fragments , dropped the pieces into the water and let them float away .

  
  Ferg next .   _Finn_ .  Whatever people wanted to call him these days .

 

 Becky smirked devilishly and peered around , making absolutely certain there weren't any witnesses , nosy birds included .

  
  The redhead flicked her tongue across the lower half of the photo , licking those abs ' in spirit ' since she'd never have the chance in real life - her teenage fantasies shattered .

  
  Rebecca caught a glimpse of her reflection in the pond's shimmering surface as fish swam below .

 

   _Riiiiiipp_   ! 

  
Her snake's tongue coiled far down next to the grass and her usually small white teeth had morphed into long needles , fangs of a pirahna .

  
 She had no picture of Bayley to destroy - all of them had been burned in the past .

  
  Becky chuckled and rubbed the singed marks on her hands .

  
" Ashes to ashes . "  she gloated .

  
Zayn , to follow .

  
  Becky paused .

  
She placed the picture aside .

  
  She wasn't ready to hurt Sami .

  
Not  _now_ .

  
Not  ** _yet_** .

  
    **_Charlotte_**.

  
    _God_.

  
No ,  _Goddess_ .

  
  Becky sighed again .

  
This garden ....... her place of Zen .

  
They'd kissed here , made love here .

  
Not anymore .

  
  Her pale hands shook .

  
She couldn't make herself -

  
  Becky thought for a minute and broke off a Hosta leaf , jade green and stem weeping from the sudden harm .

  
It glistened from dew drops and tears on its emerald husk .

  
  Becky gave the photo a tremendous , meaningful kiss and lowered it onto the heart , vivid green like her blurry eyes .

  
It drifted , that picture of the two women , former friends , laughing and making goofy faces at the camera .

  
Something else she could not talk herself into tearing apart .

  
Another heart , pounding in Rebecca's chest .

  
Healing .

  
And broken .


	2. The Nattie chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep , this is a week ( more like OVER a week , ammirite ? x/ ) late but I struggled to get the scenes in the Nattie chapter to feel ' right enough ' .  
> Btw , the Shield chapter was MUCH more fun and easier to write .  
> The poem in this at the end is NOT MINE !! I found it on Pinterest and the author is supposedly Unknown .  
> Oh and no smut chapters or scenes so far but there's hinted / implied sex and talk of it , as well .

 

 

 

 

           

 

Without cats in the suitcase , there was far more room for her clothing .

Thigh high , lace-up glossy black vinyl boots with six inch spiked heels were ironically flung over the foot of the bed .

Natalya packed away the velvet corset with an attached garter belt , silk chemise , knee high sheer stockings , the glitter flecked mesh bodysuit and a zip front , studded catsuit .

The long , thin whip she decided to part with , gifting the weapon to her fellow blonde Canadian ' sister ' .

Nattie giggled , thinking about the watermelons soon to be in trouble once Jon ' whipped them into shape ' , splattering into chunks as though Gallagher and his mallet had smashed them .

It felt refreshing to laugh after the constant tears .

_He_ spoke from underneath the sheets - vain , whitened teeth , bleached blond hair , sunset orange tinted golden brown tan , abs on top of abs ...

" You're leaving me ? "

" Yes . " the woman folded the elbow length silver satin gloves .

" For good ? "

" No , just the whip . " Nattie replied , head in the clouds . " Renee and hubs will have a field day of watermelon destruction . "

" Huh ? ! "

" Whaaaa ? " She glanced in a daze at her lover , shaking her head quickly . " Sorry . I wasn't - "

" You don't _have_ to do anything that you aren't comfortable or happy with , Sweet Hart . Nobody is **_making_** you . " Ziggler declared , his normally arrogant way of speaking had by now transformed into concern . " So if you want to stay , then **_don't go_** . "

Concern and _sympathy_ . **_Pity_** . Which she didn't want to hear .

" I'll be erased the second Dana takes over as my replacement . " Natalya grinned at Ziggler , sticking out her tongue . " I've read your Tweets about lusting after her ass , Mister ' Thang ' . "

" You'll be missed . You're a gem . "

" Truly , truly , _truly_ outrageous ! " Nattie teased , ruffling his - and her own - pink streaked , golden blond hair .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Breeze greeted her at the hotel suite's front door with an embrace and a pat on the back .

She beamed - short and sweet - and eyed his drawstring gym shorts and ShopZone WWE Team SmackDown tee , mirthful .

" Shouldn't it be _Raw_ ? "

Curtis grinned over his male partner's tan shoulders , leaning casually against the bed frame .

" Yeah but SD is where his **_ardor_** happens to be ... the bigger hair , the better - "

Tyler elbowed Johnny , causing him to grunt .

" It's called an _afro_ and it's **_beautiful_** ! "

The woman made an effort to end their bickering , diverting their attention by using style .

_Fashion Distraction_ .

" Let me guess . You're ... Edna Mode ? " she asked , commenting on the blond man's shiny jet - black bob wig .

" No ! Try again . "

" Mizzy's mère dans la loi ? " Nattie inquired cheekily .

Breeze chortled , picking through his cache of blouses , skirts and dresses .

" Hey , they **_do_** look alike ! " the second man bellowed after thinking hard .

" Smart **and** pretty , you are . " Tyler stated fondly , smiling . " _We_ are . "

" But _you're_ Pretty ! " Johnny stammered . " How can we **_both_** be - "

The blond male quieted his friend with a fabulous smirk .

" Quality genes we have . "

" Okay , Canadian Yoda . " Natalya continued while the ' boys ' bent over laughing . " I give up . Who - "

The man she'd been having an affair with for quite some time was at her side immediately and Breeze ran to get a glass of water when she gagged on the word .

Nattie swatted at the darker haired wrestler , refusing his support , rejecting anyone's condolences .

" _Are_ you going to be dressed as today then ? "

" Today , I'm feeling inspired by Mia Wallace . I'm thinking pencil skirt , tuxedo jacket , oversized mens shirt , partly unbuttoned and the cuffs rolled . "

" Hmmmm . Hmmmmmm . Ummmm . " The woman nodded . " I'm sure that you've Cosplayed the role of Mia before ... "

She trailed off and gasped in mock horror .

" T - Breeze , are you _repeating outfits_ ? ! "

" **_Never_** ! " the blond male blared . " I would do that the same day that I'd feed my dogs Raisinets . "

" Just picking on you , Matty man . No harm meant . " Nattie giggled .

" Oh , Joker , you're impractical . " Curtis commented slyly .

" I figured that you'd want this back . " Nattie relinquished the luxe , black and white faux fur trimmed handcuffs , fishing them from her way more than a hundred dollars design purse .

" Hey , those are **mine** ! " Tyler complained , mouth agape . " You borrowed _my cuffs_ without permission ? ! "

" I was _going_ to ask you but ... something came up . " Johnny gazed at his female lover roguishly and winked .

Nattie exhaled , lightly agitated .

" I have to be the Mom now ? " the pink haired woman grumbled . " Okay then . Hussey , stop poking fun at your ' little brother . '

" I haven't _poked_ him all and don't intend to . " the brunette griped . " He's **_not_** my type ! "

" **Little** ? ! " Breeze squeaked .

" I'm seriously , truthfully not trying to upset you , however - " Natalya said , hoping to calm the guys and make peace .

" Ignore his complaints , Puss in Boots Babe . " Curtis suggested . " Matty's a grump because he has _yet_ to score some unicorn pancake batter splatter action , if you get my drift . "

" Nobody _wants_ your _drift_ . " Tyler retorted bitterly .

" _Jinder_ does . " Johnny gloated , smirking .

" Boys , _stop this_ ! " Natalya shouted , wobbly on her feet . She couldn't tell if it was from lack of food and sleep or the Christian Louboutin So Full Kate Studded Napa Red Sole Booties she wore .

They didn't listen and kept on bickering until she yelled a second time .

" My father **_is gone_** . I'll **_never_** see my Dad or spend time with him _ever again_ and you're arguing over petty crap ? ! "

They stopped cold , abashed , their tanned faces automatically red - violet .

" _Sorry_ , Nats . " the blond and brunette stated in unison , meekly .

" I - er ... " Breeze fumbled with the appropriate words to say . " There is _something_ special that I'd like you to have . Both to have , actually . "

His American bestie shrugged and glanced at Nattie .

" I _swear_ that I didn't plan this or put him up to it either . "

The crossdressing male held two comparable alternating silver and gold chain link necklaces , one with a pink opal heart pendant , the other Lapis lazuli .

" Oh , cool ! " Curtis exclaimed , reaching for the chunky , deep blue pendant without hesitating . " This goes splendidly with our cop hats , my Canuck brother . "

Breeze swatted his hand away and smiled at while chiding his partner .

" Blue isn't _only_ for boys and pink isn't **_just_** for girls . And we , my American brother , aren't simply _cops_ . We are **_Police_** . " "

Nattie grinned , dimpled and took the jewelry , leaving the pink heart on a chain to her lover .

" These must have cost a small fortune ... or a _big_ one . They're _gorgeous_ ! "

" And so am I . " Tyler bragged , then added . " You're my **_sister_** , Nattie . The sister of many and friend of everyone backstage . "

Natalya squeeze - hugged him , a drizzle of salt water raining on the neckline of his top .

" We - _all_ of us **_love_** you . We really do . "

She thought of her Dad and the other excellent males in her life that had passed and she beamed , happy , sorrowful , terrified , alone .

" Time for us to have a **_serious_** conversation , dancing man . " the woman declared , looking at her piece on the side .

" I'm in trouble , aren't I ? "

" Well - " Nattie intentionally didn't answer , delighted to watch her guy squirm in discomfort .

" I'll give you two some privacy . I gotta go and Skype with the canines anyway . "

Natalya blinked , surprised at Tyler .

" What , you and the felines don't ? " Breeze wondered , inching towards the double front doors .

" The cats , uhh , prefer FaceTime . " Nattie explained , blushing .

The blond man also crimsoned and giggled .

Once alone , Johnny cuddled with the pink haired female in his lap .

" Our last snuggle . " Nattie proclaimed , sighing heavily .

" Does it _have_ to be ? ! "

" Yes . I'm sorry and regret it as much as you do . "

" That's ... a helluva lot of regret . "

" With you , I've **_improved_** . "

" Same here , Queen . The _original_ . "

The woman stared straight into his eyes , determined and serious .

And trembling .

" I'm not pregnant . Not with you or Tyson either . "

" Ziggles shoots blanks ? " the dark haired male asked , shock showing clearly in his expression , mouth agape before he grinned haughtily . " I **_knew_** it ! "

" Like with you , peoples perception of Dolph is that he's a male prostitute . " Nattie said , half smiling .

" Which guy or girl said that about me ? " Johnny sputtered . " Because , as a matter of fact , I'm in the male _stripper_ category . "

" _And_ like you , he takes preventive measures . " his ' Crazy Cat Lady ' lover continued without a pause .

" I have trouble believing he cares about anyone besides himself . "

" You'd be surprised . "

" Already am , Queen . "

She closed her eyes in his embrace , using his chest as a pillow .

" You're the husband I've wanted . "

Curtis lightly massaged her scalp .

" Are you saying there's a chance for us still ? "

" In another life ... " Natalya half sat up , frowned and sighed , perturbed . " But Theodore's the one I _should_ be with . In his own way , he _does_ love me . "

" You'll be my girl until Hell in the Cell freezes over . "

" But not the Elimination Chamber . Nobody likes a glacial , cracked pod . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Home sweet home_ .

Yeah , **_right_** .

**That** person must have had _both_ parents , alive and well .

Nattie had gone from being dispirited to furious to numb and then back to angry .

She'd also spent two plus hours stuck in an airport , cursing at her torture device choice of footwear .

What was the _point_ ? ! She had **_the_** life , wearing the finest designer clothing straight off the runway and her over three hundred square foot walk - in closet , residing in a mini - mansion with a decked - out pool everyone envied , her spouse , the cats , the rest of her friends and -

" **Family** . " Natalya spat viciously , not giving a damn if talking to herself while hailing a taxi would put the cabbies off or not . " My husband won't touch me intimately and my Mother , sisters and I have to face the brutal facts - _Anvil's gone_ . "

Yellow and black , checkerboard squares , blurred tires and fast chatter .

She breathed and thought it was meaningless , like everything else .

The spots muddying her vision were cherry red and spinning .

" Thank you ! " she shouted to the cabbie , an absolute darling , as she sprinted to her house , pulling her wheeled luggage up the driveway .

" You're a blessing ! " the middle age man replied , beaming .

" Well , _I_ don't think so but thanks anyway . " Nattie called back with a laugh and heard him chortling while he counted his very generous tip .

They'd talked during the entire ride , a pleasant conversation mostly centered around his tweenage childrens new puppy - " a little French bulldog , big eared thing " , he had chuckled .

She'd told him about Mondo Pet , Planet Pet and Pet Supermarket along with a few other recommended places she shopped for the cats ' supplies and learned quickly how to say ' El tráfico era malo . '

And now ... and now , at last , _finally_ , she was **_home_**.

**_Without_** her Dad .

TJ came dashing to her , breathless .

" Have - you haven't gone inside yet ? "

" In the house ? " Nattie shrugged . " I've barely made it to the Welcome mat . "

Tyson smiled , aglow like the sun and so handsome , she ached at the sight with her chest heaving as hard as his .

" Then it's still a surprise . "

" What is ? "

" Take my hand and I'll show you . "

After some uncertainty , she did as they stepped into the foyer .

" Oh , jeez ! " Tyson said , suddenly blushing and flustered . He crouched and set the framed photo upright . " The cats - "

His wife snickered .

" Yes , we know the Rules . **_Everything_** is theirs . "

Then Natalya inhaled sharply once she actually **_saw_** the picture .

With TJ leading her around the home from room to room , upstairs and down , she stared , tongue - tied by the trail of photos .

Her entire childhood was there , each moment in full color from the beginning .

She cried while laughing - Dad holding her as a newborn and again , proudly grinning during her first steps .

The chuckles were added to with TJ's , the couple giggling at Jim's red faced and panicked expression , running after a young Natty on her first bike ride minus the training wheels .

An older photo and louder guffaws - Anvil changing a diaper , looking especially green around the gills and wearing a clothespin on his nose .

Her _entire life_ . **_Their_** entire life .

Smiling . Laughing . Crying . Frowning . Arguing and forgiving . Family outings . Picnics and beaches . Braces removed and the first prom .

The start of her career on display and hundreds on pictures filling the shelves , the walls ...

Her very first win with Dad at ringside , beaming .

Years passing and every text and message , thumbs up , smiling face and heart emojis .

Her wedding . The beautiful bride and her father , dancing . being there for his little girl , all grown up .

Pride , determination , hard work , loyalty , caring and love .

Everlasting , genuine love .

" Your mother had most of the photos . She , your sisters and I brainstormed together . Is it nice enough or - ? "

" It's **_better_** than merely _nice_. " Nattie told her spouse , tears in her eyes .

" And _this_ was a real group effort . Total Teamwork , the upcoming E and WWE show . " Tyson joked , hauling the eighteen by eighteen by twenty four moving box with his fingers curled through two of the four oval cutouts on the sides .

Nattie gasped once more and the cats who had been following their people , began playing with , jumping on top of and scurrying inside the ' new toy ' , pronto .

Natalya slid her hands through the astonishingly tall mound of paper hearts , all bright pink with black lettering in a heap and various cards and then read them , one after the other .

Every one was diverse but each were alike - with signatures from the entire rosters , NXT , Raw , SmackDown , 205 , even dozens upon dozens of indie people they were friends with .

The pink haired woman smiled at The Bellas handmade cards - Nikki's ' wallpapered ' with shimmering pieces of gold foil wrap and dotted with faux gems , Brie and Bryan's containing a recent photo of a drooling , teething ring clutching Birdie .

She laughed at Corbin's , featuring an expressionless cartoon face and a full color , closeup picture of his huge dog literally licking the camera .

Naomi's was decorated with hearts , smiley cartoon faces and stars drawn using glow in the dark markers .

Slater had scribbled and wobbly lined music notes , guitars and a big , toothy grinning Emoji type face .

Nattie beamed , reading Shin's and Asuka's combined note . They'd sent her the message 私たちの友人は、私たちはあなたを気 which included some of Naka's original artwork , silly looking cats wearing heart shaped sunglasses and some in Animegao masks .

Supportive messages ' We love you ! ' , ' Our friend ' , ' Stay strong ! ' and ' Best Friends Forever ' written in Chinese , French , Bulgarian , Spanish , Italian , Irish , German , Scottish , Arabic , Hawaiian , Punjabi , Samoan and Vietnamese .

She wiped away the tears and looked up at her husband .

" I want to start over . Make amends for breaking your neck . I'm done cheating and now it is time for me to do penance . "

" Natty , you didn't - "

" I **pushed you** into _broken glass_ ! "

Natalya struggled to breathe and stood trembling .

" I started training for wrestling at _thirteen_ . Decades of in ring wear and tear catch up . "

" It is still _my fault_ . " Nattie groaned . " _Why_ do you love me ? ! "

" Because I have zero reason **_not_** to . "

Tyson smiled and leaned closer .

The first time in weeks that he had kissed her .

The first time in months that he meant it .

She kissed back , as lovingly as TJ had been before they paused to gasp and laugh , smile and then look at the wedding day picture once again with red and teary eyes .

You are near even if I don't see you

You are with me even if you are far away

You are in my heart in my thoughts in my life always


	3. The Shield chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plenty of real life name brands and etc mentioned with no harm meant .  
> A few Spanish , Samoan and Armenian words spoke .  
> And some cursing , not a lot .  
> The GNG snacks are from Wawa instead of the Des Moines International Airport , although they have no locations in NC , GA or Iowa .

 

 

 

   

" _Noooooo shot_ ! "

" It isn't a shot , I swear . " Seth told his wailing child .

Y Not blinked at her father . He was going to say a Bad Word ?

" Turn and look here . At me , poco tesoro . " Sofia coaxed , keeping the rubber bulb syringe held behind her back .

" Nuh . " the toddler grunted . The last time she'd fallen for their sweet talk , a Mean Man had stabbed her arm , causing it to bleed and hurt .

Yasmina scowled at the tiny bandage . Zommy hadn't been there to stab the doctor in ree tally ayshun , either .

 Rollins sighed , glancing helplessly at his Mom for advice while his daughter had her small face buried in his shirt front .

" Make the face . " Sofia suggested brightly .

Seth's cheeks turned pink as his fussy , stuffed up daughter grumbled , painting his navy blue pocket tee with elongated strands of yellow - green mucus .

" You enjoy keeping me humble , don't you , Mom ? "

" I excel at it . " his adoptive mother teased , uncapping the miniature bottle of saline nose drops .

" Squishy ! Squishy , watch your Dada being a goofball . " Rollins said before opening his mouth looking rather like a snake yawning and crossed his eyes .

His child , right on cue , burst into delighted giggles and threw her small head back .

Sofia took swift action , in control and rapidly squirting the liquid into each tiny nostril and then sucking out the clogs with the bulb .

" Im _pressive_ . " Seth congratulated . " You put the pediatricians to shame . "

" Not really but I do what I can . " the older woman smiled at her granddaughter .

" The baby's lunch is ready ! " Raul called out , toting a loaded tray into the living room .

Yasmina's chortles ceased and she beamed at her GrandPopper , her Dada's Dad .

He and Sofa - eeee - ya GrandMama were some of the Nice People . They could make cookies appear out of **_nowhere_** and that was good enough for Yasmina to trust and respect .

The plate with a suction cup on the bottom held blobs of Earth's Best chicken pot pie , oats with banana and blueberry and Ella's Kitchen four bean feast .

" You're feeding her **_beans_** ? ! " Seth eyed the mini spoons and tri sectioned , round , hard plastic plate . " How courageous . "

" I'll open a window later . " Raul quipped .

" Gourmet grub for the Squishy . " his adopted son laughed and glanced at his wristwatch . " _Aaauuggghhh_ , my flight ! "

" Did you miss it ? Are you late ? "

" Not yet . " Seth snatched his bags from the floor like a madman , forgetting his tee had baby snot on the front . " I'll make it . "

" Why not stay home ? " Sofia wondered and her grandchild , hearing one of her nicknames , looked over .

" Because - because there are people waiting for me , who depend on my loyalty and **_need_** me . "

" You have those here too . " Raul said quietly , preventing Y Not from throwing the spoon .

The young man exhaled , freezing in his tracks and smiling from guilt .

" I'll be back home tomorrow even if I have to flap my arms and fly from North Carolina . "

" Well - " Sofia sighed in temporary defeat . " Make sure that you eat _something_ . "

" I'll grab ' n ' go an airport turkey BLT wrap and a cookies and cream chocolate frozen Cappuccino . "

The older woman looked at Raul with a blooming smile .

" Your side of the family ? "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" It's after four . Are we doing this or not ? "

" I just got off of a three hour , fifty five minute flight that stopped in Atlanta on the way . I'm leaving the airport **_right now_**. "

" You're _on the phone_ while **_driving_**? ! "

" Bluetooth . "

" That's still not safe - "

" You sound like my parents . "

" Well , I do envy your Dad . " Dean stated in a breathy tone of voice .

" Ugh , stop ! " Seth groaned . " I'm parked anyway , okay , Mister Worrywart ? There's a bakery not far from the arena , so I got a caramel apple muffin and a medium latte . "

" Oooh-kay . You have dessert _and_ a hot mom . Forget your _Dad_ , I'm jealous of **_you_** . "

Rollins smirked behind the wheel .

" I've known that for many years now , psycho . "

" So what's with the holdup ? Throw an excuse at me . "

" It's _not_ an excuse ! Yassie had to go to the doctor . "

" Your daughter - your own child - is **_sick_** and you _abandoned her_ ? ! "

" It's only the sniffles . **_Mild_** sniffles . The doctor said so . I'll show you the copy of his note . "

" You _left_ your daughter when she is **_sick_**. "

" She's **_okay_** and going to _get better_ ! "

" Asshole . "

" Whatever . Which part of the arena backstage are you in , anyway ? "

" The not at the arena but the hotel suite part . "

" Oh , for fuck's sake . ' Brose , you are supposed to be **_hiding_** ! It won't be a surprise when the fans _see you_ ! "

" I'm _in disguise_ . "

" Breeze , you are **_not_** . And _thanks_ by the way , jerk . " the Iowan snapped . " Now I have to turn around and head to the hotel ... "

" Nawh , stay put . Me and Romes will meet you there . "

" Better still - **_you_** stay put and **_I'll_** drive to the hotel and drop my luggage off in the suite . "

" Oh , yeah ... that makes sense too . "

He took another bite of the muffin . The once warm and sticky caramel sauce had cooled , hardening into a delectable glaze atop the fresh , paper thin slices of apple .

" We won't miss Raw , okay ? None of us will . May be late but we'll _be_ there . "

" Are - " Seth slowed at a yellow light while Dean stammered . " If you're going to turn on us again , just tell me now . Because I have a schedule and a bottle of whiskey in this mini bar that I _have_ to crack into . "

" Pfffft ! " Rollins snorted moodily . " The only ' turning on ' I'll do to you is when I bring the spray nozzle can of whipped cream . Hell , Magic Shell and rainbow sprinkles also . "

" Awh yeah , _that's_ the athletic nympho we know and luuuuuv . "

" Hey , Ro - Jo ! " the Iowan said , excited and pleased to hear the second long haired and tatted male in the trio , his ynker . " Damn cool to talk with ya . You're invited to participate in the Shield's make your own sundae bar action , by the way . "

" As if I had doubted for a second . "

" I thought that **_I_** was the athletic sex fiend . " Dean fussed .

" Next in line to inherit the throne . " Seth wisecracked .

" You're our idiosyncratic buddy and my uso pito sili . " Roman stated .

The Iowan seethed , green eyed . Why wasn't **_he_** the uso pito sili ? !

Roman chortled louder and kept speaking .

" He really was hiding ... yes , out in public but honestly hiding . "

" Where ? "

" Guess ! " Ambrose dared cheerfully .

" Don't know . " Seth griped , adjusting his sunglasses .

" That isn't a guess . " Dean snapped . " Where's the absolute _last_ place I'd be ? "

" An AA meeting . " the Iowan said dryly .

" Chew on a horse's sack , bastard ! " Dean snarled .

" What , you're pissed ? Then show up and **_fight_** me . " Seth replied with a dour , aggressive taunt , feeling fatigued and resentful .

" Grow up , men and drop the bitching or I'll personally crack y'all's skulls . " Roman paused after the serious warning . " Go ahead , desert Lunatic , tell him . "

" Sorry , Romes . "

" I apologize too . "

" Okay ... sooooo , guess already ! "

" How many guesses ? "

" Uh , _duuuuh_ . Three . "

" Movies . Bowling . Escape room challenge game . " Seth blurted .

" I introduce you to the gang of Nope One , Nope Two and Awh , _Hell_ Nope ! "

Seth bit his tongue and heard Roman cracking up .

" But since the size of your gigantic , honkin ' - "

" Di - " Rollins started to say .

" **_Nose_** . " Ambrose interrupted fiercely . " Counts as a second person , you get another guess . "

" It does **_not_** and that makes **no** sense whatsoever . " Seth glowered at the next stop sign .

" _You're_ a whatsoever . " Dean scoffed .

" Ruth's Chris Steak House . "

" What the _Hell_ is a _Chris Steak_ ? ! Like meat from a ... I dunno . Jeri-Cow ? "

Seth barked a deafening laugh .

" Okay , okay , _okay_ . I'm going to _have_ to pull over or run off in a ditch . "

" Don't explode from laughing , Ninja Warrior . He went to a - " Roman chimed in .

" I was at a butterfly farm ! " Dean declared merrily .

" _Butterfly farm_ ? " Seth repeated , stunned and mouth agape .

" Uhm hmmm . Did you know that butterflies **_cannot_** be milked ? "

" Pulling over . Right now . "

" Well , they _can't_ . "

" Fascinating . " Seth answered sarcastically .

" We could drop by tomorrow , if you and Romes wanna . "

" I had in mind something a million times better than your kid stuff . "

" Of **_course_** you do . " Dean matching his partner's sarcasm .

" We'll go to Sarah's Kabob Shop tomorrow before the airport and gyro , shawarma and baklava our attractive selves into delicious oblivion . "

" You and Romes can . I'm holding out for _real food_ . "

" Mediterranean and Greek food **_is_** real food . Tastes great too . "

" Less filling . " Ambrose quipped immediately . " And I refuse to go . "

" Here that , Romes ? He doesn't want to eat at a place that has fries and chicken wings on the menu . "

" Body snatchers . " Roman laughed . " See , this guy only **_looks_** like our ' Brose ... "

" I'll drive ! " Dean blurted .

Seth chuckled , pausing at a fast food joint to throw away his trash in the outside can .

" Yeah , go ahead and do that , Deano . " Seth buckled back in and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel cover . " ' Cause I'm getting tired , hand wise . Damn blisters . "

" You can't be _tired_ ! Not with us ! " his unusual friend yelped , in what the Iowan guessed was an attempt to sound upset and frustrated .

Until , of course , he practically **_growled_** .

" Three of us . Side by side , as one . In the same fancy - schmancy top floor suite . **_One_** bed . Got it ? "

" Yeah , we'll _all_ be getting it ' Brose , sounds like . " Seth grinned at the sight of the hotel in the horizon .

" My better halves . " he chortled .

They were the Iowan's enthusiasm , curiosity , determination , confidence , sense of humor and adventure .

They were also unpredictable and caused him stress , anger and headaches

Their past thoughtlessness and secrets had made him more selfish , deceitful , unrelenting and hostile .

With ease and almost certainly , he could get back onto Hunter's side any time , any place .

Seth shivered and pushed those negative thoughts and ideas from his mind , giving them a solid kick in the rear end on the way out .

He drove towards them , the men that he loved .

His hermanos en armas . His ynkernery .

" I swear that he did this the _second_ I turned my back ! " Roman exclaimed as soon as Rollins pulled his wheeled baggage into the entrance way .

" If he broke any furniture , let him pay out of his own pocket solely this time . "

The Iowan arched brows at the second inked man's flustered appearance and peered over to whatever was causing the father of three to chew his lower lip as though he had missed a meal .

There was something on the floor , resembling a brown feather where the rug met the marbled tile .

Seth bent and lifted the soft fragment - a wavy , slightly curly bit of pale copper golden brown mixed with darker blonde .

He and Roman had never quite agreed on exact shade of hair . In their eyes and opinion ,  Jon's locks were a unique brew - much like the owner - a patchwork of gold , cinnamon , sunshine , chestnut , auburn and ... dirt .

And now , multiple tress trimmings were scattered on the suite's living room floor as though Autumn leaves had fallen indoors .

An unknown person , stood in front of his popped eyes , somebody half and half , closer to buzzcut short and regular medium length .

Seth gawped at this current version .

Then he took strides until the distance between them shrunk and used his mouth to nuzzle his shorn man , smell and taste the metamorphasis .

" Butterfly farm . " the Iowan teased , beaming and gripped his oddball partner's ass .

His pupils enlarged further .

Another unexpected development and upgrade .

Seth managed to cork his libido bottle , shook his head at the other long haired male , feigning disapproval .

" You left him unattended with sharp objects within reach ? "

" I didn't _mean_ to ! " Roman insisted .

" Get off of my Samoan's case . This was **_my_** idea , me alone so quit blaming our Joe . " Ambrose went to bat for his friend . " I'm **_incognito_** , dumb-ass ! "

Seth backtracked . He knew from personal experience that that same bat was studded with bent , rusty nails and wrapped in barbed wire .

He stroked the partial ' do and kissed it a few more times , grinning at Joe .

" Shall we leave him this way ? With a mullet wannabe plastered on the right side of his melon noggin or no ? "

" _Hell no_ ! " Roman snickered , patting his guys on their upper backs . " I'll get the clippers . "

" What's your backstory on this ? " Seth whispered the question , nipping his partner's scruff happily . " Did you miss me **_that_** much ? "

Dean smiled , unashamed , twirling the scissors on his fingers and granting one of his boyfriends additional smooches .

" I was **_bored_** ! "


	4. The Deanee chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote and posted this last year at WWOMB . Adding it here today ' cause I'm cleaning space in my FF docs .  
> It's a sort of fantasy/horror/supernatural ( but not Supernatural ) AU head canon , a weirder variation on the version I have for ' Mox ' in Tabula Rasa .  
> Cameo appearances by SC Death Machine ( and mention of JH DM ) and Breezango .  
> Read the recent/latest/new tags to understand this ficlet .  
> I've said before but I'll repeat - DA lives in a wrecked , abandoned amusement park - inspired by old , falling apart park photos I've seen online - mainly Six Flags New Orleans after Katrina went through 8[ - and he has a pet alligator  
> Not explicit but not safe for children to read either .  
> You'll discover other head canons of mine while reading , perhaps 8]  
> Ironically - or maybe not - this particular main het couple is one of my ( very few ) Notps . But I like how the story came out after typing it .

 

 

 

    

" Please ? " Mox asked , pleading .

" No . " Sami grumbled , scowling at the defunct , falling apart carousel .

" _Please_ ? ! " Mox began to whine , annoying enough to usually be effective .

" **No** ! " his disgruntled friend snarled .

" But **I** can't do this ! _You're_ the hacking expert I need to set the lights and the rest of it up . "

" You claim that you _need_ me and yet you've chose a woman over being my friend . "

" I didn't pick anybody over anyone to care about ! You're still my brother and protector demon too . Besides , _you_ aren't the only guy who has a girl . "

" My Queen and lady , love of my messed up , black heart . And mine is more like _me_ , straight from the fires while you wound up falling for a **human**. " Sami sneered , narrowing his eyes .

" She's a human , so what ? I'm happy ! You want me to be miserable and lonely ? " Mox wondered sadly .

" Uh , yeah to the first three words of that last thing you said . "

" Hey , I love you too . " Mox smiled , speaking the truth .

The shot bead necklace wearing male smirked , proud and smug and partly satisfied .

" Would you anyway ? This once and after today , I'll figure it out and do the work on my own . "

" No . "

" No ? "

" **Not** on your own ... my _blood_ brother . " Sami replied , grinned and removed the ' Purr Evil ' black beanie cap from his messy dark hair and twin pair of chipped and stubby devil's horns poking through his scalp and untamed mane . He whistled and a large crow swooped in to perch on his shoulder while a pudgy black hooded rat scurried up his jeans leg and snuggled into the neckline of his tee . " But after today , no more sweet talking me into helping you impress your chick , alright ? "

" _Alriiiiiiight_ ! Thanks , my one of a kind Uce from Hell . I couldn't get through a night without you . " the blue eyed man chuckled and hugged his bestie in a toothpaste tube squeeze .

The darker brunette snickered , blushing at his Moxley .

" Yeah , don't I _know_ it . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" Okay ... ta - da ! " Dean said , slipping the shamrock green color bandanna used for a temporary blindfold off of his girlfriend's excited , shining eyes .

" It's beautiful ! " Renee cheered her congrats and gave him a rainfall of kisses , painting his round face gleaming with curiosity and the sweat one obtained from desert living with her favorite hue of designer brand name lipstick .

The long banner made from a roll of milk white drawing paper was strung from the circular roof of the carousel and surrounded by strings of tiny clear lights , twinkling while pleasant merry go round tunes played from tall speakers on the left and right of the amusement park ride .

" Do you _really_ like it ? I used every crayon out of the giant pack , working on it . " Dean bragged .

" More really than Miz could dream to be and I can tell . Thank you ! "

The main scribbled artwork were the two stick figures , one that had bright yellow crayon lines on its oval head . The second had lots of brown blended in with specks of dandelion hue upon the wobbly looking circle .

" Neat ! What is - are we holding hands ? ! " the blonde squinted to peer and wondered . " That's cute ! "

" Uhm hmmm . "

Renee smiled once more at the colored outside the lines drawing of uneven hearts , lumpy clouds and a big , lopsided sun glowing overhead .

Then she shrieked , getting into a fighter's stance before leaping behind her boyfriend .

" _Jon_ ? ! Is that a **crocodile** ? ! "

" Awwh shit , Suitcase escaped . " Dean sighed and tackled the alligator , dragging the creature back by its thick and heavy tail . " I hope he didn't eat your gifts . "

" You actually have an **alligator** for a pet ? ! "

" Pet ? Nah , he's a friend . You know people really do flush those guys down into the sewers ? That's where Sami found him . "

Renee backed up at a distance , then perched on a cement slab bench , heavily spray painted with hilarious or vulgar messages , creepy symbols and plenty of gang signs until her bedraggled boyfriend reappeared .

The couple held hands while strolling past the rickety and out - of - order rides and the boarded up , graffiti plastered buildings that had shattered windows and moldy false fronts , including Suitcase's ramshackle , overgrown with weeds , greenhouse home .

" Zayn . " Renee guessed after the extremely long pause .

" Callihan , my sharp object brother . " Dean corrected , kicking a crumpled , fly blown soda can away .

" Annnnnnnnd you live in an abandoned , trashed wreck of an amusement park because ... ? "

" ' Cause it gives me privacy and plenty of space plus it was cheap . You save money when the property was originally planned to be bulldozed . "

" Huh . "

" Yep . So - wait . "

" What ? "

Dean scrunched his face and stared up at the sky , wary and considering .

He listened carefully and heard the faint sound of un-oiled hinges squealing , the crackling of peeling rust flakes and bent nails coming loose ...

" Get back . Far back ... **CRAP** ! "

He dove onto his lady , becoming a human body barrier to protect her from the descending passenger car .

She managed to untangle her glittering manicure from tousled golden brown locks after the rusted pod crashed into the ground .

" Whoa . "

" _That's_ another reason I didn't pay full price . "

" Uhmmm , I kind of it . " Renee blushed , relishing the contact .

" Yeah , me too ! "

" Where to now , Superhero ? "

" You tell me , Birthday Girl . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The scuffed , tarnished doorknob came loose and fell onto the dressed in cobwebs and dust floor , bouncing off of a pile of unwashed laundry .

" Errrr , no roaches ? " Renee asked nervously , staring at the dingy , motel room size dwelling with doubt .

" Nah , the spiders eat ' em all . " Dean said happily , leading his through the hoarders type clutter .

" What the Hell is _that_ ? ! "

The Canadian skeptically frowned at the collection of women's underwear , both bras **AND** panties , bits of feminine frills and ribbons along with black vinyl and mesh attached to the festooned hanging light fixture .

" Ohhh ... Death Machine pranked me . " Dean groaned . " Don't be mad . It's nothing , I swear . "

" This is - thank you ! " Renee exclaimed , overjoyed once she'd seen the teetering load of wrapped and big bowed presents , boxes neatly wrapped and tall shopping bags .

" Very welcome . Anytime . " the scruffy male replied , accidentally elbow bumping a framed photo of himself and Roman parked on the dumpster picked nightstand and stood in front of the big poster size picture of Seth , trying to hide the small crater made from a large knife stabbed into his ex - boyfriend's bitter ' face ' .

" So , you're going to tell me this is where the magic happens ? " the blonde asked slyly , bouncing her tailbone on one corner of the mattress , making her hill of gifts wobble .

" Nah , but over there ... " her oddball beloved answered and pointed . " Really , look out the window . "

She did and snickered immediately .

Directly across from the defunct arcade and former park employees apartment building stood the Old Fashioned Ice Cream Shoppe , the Fantastic Everlasting airbrush tee souvenir stand and in-between , the Rabbit and Hat Mysterious Magic Parlor .

" Nattie helped me with most of this that I bought . " Dean commented while Renee unwrapped presents of scarves , wide brimmed and woven beach hats , fancy shoes and bejeweled sunglasses . " Otherwise , I may have had to shop at one of **those** stores . "

Golden eyebrows raised when he spoke the last words in a whisper .

She lowered her voice also , to ask .

" _Porn_ ? "

" At a ... _boutique_ . " the scarred male answered , shuddering .

" Don't ever change , okay ? " his girlfriend giggled .

" It's kinda too late . I _did_ and became **better** , thanks to you . "

The Canadian birthday girl made a quick decision before unfastening her bra and dropped the tiny ruffled panties , crawled and climbed to hook the undergarments so they joined the ' gang ' .

" You don't _have_ to do that . " Dean swore , sweating pleasurably . " You're not in competition with anyone , I promise you . "

" Maybe , maybe not but I _want_ to . " Renee grinned , naughty and mental wheels turning as she pinned him , holding his elbows against the scratched headboard . " Besides , it's **my** birthday and not yours today so I'm in charge . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She plunged the brush bristles through her shoulder length hair , blonde sun rays and starlight . The female authority figure stayed angry by recalling the number of lives he'd ended which kept her from asking why she spent longer time fussing with her appearance whenever it was visiting day with _that one_ .

With **him** .

" DAMMIT ! " the young woman blurted aloud and cracked the mirror , slinging the hard handled , soft bristle hairbrush into it .

Grabbed the self defense items and smirked .

Made sure her makeup looked fine once more and mentally scolded herself before heading out .

Renee waved to her cousin and his best friend , the one - _if_ the gossip had any truth with it - had been a male stripper in the past , now turned penitentiary guard .

The blonde judge suspected they mainly chose the jobs to wear the uniforms .

She wasn't bothered either way since those goofy guys were the ones who'd talked her into moving to the States , not to Florida where they were in the same beach front neighborhood but from cold Canada to equally snowy winters New York that she adored .

" We've got your back so call if you need us ! "

" Thanks , Tyler . Thanks , Weird JC . "

" We'll fight until we faint , to keep you protected . " the brunette promised with a cheery grin .

Her ' brothers ' had nightsticks and stun batons , tasers and restraints .

She carried a shock stick and pepper spray .

" By the way , as always , you're looking _good_ . " Tyler paused . " Maybe not as attractive as **us** but still , pretty damn decent . "

Renee chuckled and continued walking .

" Those shoes are rather gorgeous . " Johnny complimented , checking out soft blue colored Katy Perry A.W. pumps admiringly .

" They _are_ stylish . " his blond maned buddy agreed , leaning back against the wall that had the least faded and chipping paint .

" Thanks , guys . "

" We're right out here , only inches away if he tries anything - " Curtis began .

" And we **will** stop him from attacking you , trust us . " Breeze interrupted .

" I'll be fine , nothing to worry about . " the judge answered reassuringly , hoping that she sounded confident .

He'd been stripped , now clad in only shackles and chains with enough length and slack to let him move around his small as a walk - in closet cell , holding just a tiny , grimy toilet , sink and cot .

" Welcome to my abode , Judge ! I just knew when you were told that I'm here in the buff , you couldn't resist and stay away . "

Flattening the nozzle when her hand slammed down on it , she sprayed a shower of pain into his eyes .

The judge stood back , smirked and watched pleased and engrossed while he folded , fell over writhing and yelling .

Moxley rubbed his swollen , burning and dark red eyelids and grinned .

" You're a _tough_ Angel , worth the admiration . Keep going with the torture , sweetheart and I'll continue falling in love . "

" Don't expect me to love **you** . But I _will_ watch you die , gladly and without sympathy . "

" You might change your mind . "

" **Change** ? ! For someone _heartless_ ? ! You didn't care about your parents when their car rolled into the water , nor did you show any sympathy to everybody that died in the building fire that **you** set . "

" Oh yeah , you mean my **loving** mother and father who sold me to a _whorehouse_ , the same one filled with an abusive pimp and his ladies of the evening that I couldn't stand being hurt by any longer ? ! "

" You _kidnapped_ a child ! "

" No , I took Hope from that shitty situation ! I never knew her real name or learned her backstory about her life but my guess is her family was as awful as mine . She was the closest thing I had to a little sister ... or maybe a daughter and the cops and protective services **stole** my Hope away . "

" How **dare** you blame others for your decision to commit murder ! And why ? Because you had a so - called ' bad time ' growing up ? ! Well , face reality , buddy , we _all_ have ! "

" What's childhood and teenage memories for you ? Having daily tantrums while impatiently waiting for the training wheels to be removed ? Giggling with your friends in the mall and trying on makeup at the beauty counter ? Would you like to remember the nice times in your life or let me describe being on my knees , growing up and getting punched , smacked , kicked and burned each time I gagged ? " Mox asked , scowling under the mask of blood , mucus , saliva and sweat .

" _Shut up_ ! " Renee screamed .

She zapped him , gripping the prod and pressing the rubberized tips into his flesh firmly until his upper legs , lower back and elbows had been flecked with burn marks .

And made herself stop and land feet first back down in reality at the first glimpse of the whites of his blue eyes turned maroon and the blood on his teeth when he smiled .

" I thank you , my Angel . "

" Why ? Because I'm the one that finally had the _guts_ to have you executed ? That you cannot manipulate my mind , charm your way into my heart and seduce me out of my underwear ? "

" Because you're the **only** woman on this entire fucking planet who puts up with me . "

No longer worried for her career or freedom , she reached out between the bars and held onto both of his jittery hands .

And held on willingly .

She sniffled , hiccuped and slapped him , full palmed before recovering her weapons and running from the sorrow and confusion .

Her visible tears were smaller , yet could've been the twin siblings to his own clear , streaming droplets .

At eleven fifty nine , she'd wear the false smile and have fake tears , a distraction from the genuine empty space torn into her heart .

At one minute past midnight , the loneliness and regret would burrow into her mind and make itself painfully right at home .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jon slid from bed and stood nude as he had been years ago , decades ago with _her_ , then plucked an extra blanket from the narrow closet .

He chuckled a bit . She'd stolen all of the covers , like always .

Bedding , he grinned . Along with his twisted , battered heart .

" When I'm Good , I can be bad too . When I'm Mox , there's blood loss and people suffer . " he yawned and snuggled against her , beaming . " And when we're together , I'm in Heaven with my Angel . "

The former criminal spooned , holding her close to replace any nightmares with nice dreams .

" My Final Girl . "


	5. The Sami Zayn ( featuring evil PAC ) chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/BASTARDPAC/status/1060094406508765185

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note : Please Read !! -  
> For the readers of Sore , this happens to be a ' director's cut ' scene I removed and added to this instead .  
> DON'T read if you dislike spoilers to an unfinished ( at this time ) story ( Sore , obviously )  
> Little bit of Spoiler - Sore was not originally intended to be supernatural / horror / fantasy but my headcanons are weird anyway and I thought of why Becky and Sami and Shinsuke went heel .  
> There's demonic possession featured , some cursing and a very small mention of rape .  
> I typed this when I should've been working on Tabula Rasa ( about two thirds finished , will be posted this month )  
> Btw and Fyi , the next ( and final chapters ) of Sore will be ( fingers crossed ! ) posted before 2019 .  
> It's been an exhausting work in progress .

 

 

 

       

              

                        

" Time to turn in . " Zayn yawned , slipping off and placing his fuzzy slippers by the bed .

" Turn into what ? " the crimson and jet black monster asked in a joking manner , transforming until its regular form replicated one of the redhead's best and most loyal friends .

Sami frowned at the Akuma's sense of humor and the buzzed short , dark hair , the round face and ample body that the sinister creature had chosen as a disguise .

" You're not funny . Get on your bed and Kenta's finisher move . "

" Finishing move ? " the demon inquired .

" Go to sleep . " the redhead grumbled . " See , when I'm a foul mood , **_I_** can tell lousy jokes too . "

The Akuma cringed while its human companion slid beneath the covers , found and moved to a comfy spot and shut his eyes .

Fergal's demon smiled faintly , listening to Sami's gentle snores and watching him breathe .

Corby , the cat arched her back , spitting and hissing , tail puffed into a brush and balloon .

The Akuma had not convinced the feline to accept him . Corby only liked her hockey fan , frantic dancing , true punk rock music listening to human .

For her , it was Sami and nobody else .

The Akuma slunk into the shadows of the bedroom , curled onto the corner beanbag it had been given as a bed and , like its new friend , yawned .

A real English voice cursed in the doorway , speaking with a Geordie accent .

" Daredesuka ? " the demon wondered .

" _Fergal Devitt_ . " the Brit sneered and stepped into the faint moonlight . " You simply **_can't_** keep your hands off of my Quebec boy , can you ? "

" Not Devi - chan . " the Akuma told the man who was once a Cruiserweight champion . " Only me . "

" Huh . " Ben snorted . " I've frequently presumed that it wasn't all body paint and makeup . "

" You can **_see_** me ? " the demon mutated briefly into the form of a man with a large , strong jaw and chin and dressed in pump up sneakers , jean shorts and a bright green tee and cap .

" You aren't the least bit hilarious . " Benjamin scowled at the disturbing creature .

" Sami didn't think so either . " the Akuma replied , morphing back into its demonic form , tendrils and tentacles waving , snake's tongue skimming the floor .

" He's wise . " Neville said . " Intelligent , generous , has inner and outer beauty along with being a philanthropist . Interesting , a great dancer , good - looking ... "

The Akuma sprawled on its coal and garnet color back , flailing after the unexpected , powerful punch sent him backwards and reeling .

" **_Why_** are you here with him ? ! " Ben demanded , blocking the Akuma with his entire upper body , arms outstretched and legs spread . " Why are you with _the man I love_ ? ! "

" He is my on the level friend , my carapace and where I shall remain . " the dominant percentage of Akuma hissed .

Neville gawked , thunderstruck . He inched closer to the bed , to his red haired , cute and talented , outgoing inamorato and glowered at the wicked monstrosity .

A demon , a _demon_ that had befriended Sami .

Fond of and infatuated with may have meant love in the creature's mind but Ben wasn't going to leave his man to be the host body for an evil parasite's use .

He kicked aside the whip - like jet black tentacles , the swaying , exploring vibrissas tinted blood red from Sami's sleeping form and growled .

" You'd prefer being _here_ ? Not _Japan_? Your **_home_** ? ! "

The Akuma perked up .

" How do you know of my home ? "

Neville pushed the vile beast away from the man he cherished and respected .

" Backstage gossip and watching New Japan matches online , gobshite beast . "

Cared for enough to sell his soul to the Devil .

" I'll return you to your home . " Benjamin stammered .

The demon eyed the fidgeting , nervous man wiping his glasses .

" You **lie** ! Fergal wouldn't take me back either ! _Everyone_ lies ! "

Ben scoffed at the monster's bitchy shouts .

" Has Sami lied ? Ever ? ! "

The Akuma flinched , backing down from a fight .

It cringed and actually sighed , amazing Benjamin , before retracting its appendages from the redhead .

" No . He's good and _pure_ . Makes my skin _crawl_ . "

The Brit snickered under his breath .

" Well , I'm **_not_** nice . " Ben stated . " I've - "

Neville paused , unwillingly recalling the absolute **_worst_** thing he had ever done .

And what he would never , ever , do again .

" Take me as your host form and keep away from Sami . We'll go back to Japan , and that's where we will stay . "

" Promise ? " the creature hissed , in a tizzy .

" I swear on my own body , which is yours , if you'll take it . "

" **Yessssssss**! " the stygian and vermilion fiend shrieked , overjoyed and infiltrated figure .

Ben nearly vomited , gagging on the sudden wisps of smoke pouring down his throat .

He doubled over , wheezing and shivering and coughing blood .

His hair lengthened , a waterfall that grazed the floor and changed from brown to black .

That same shade of onyx , shot through with claret veins and streaks , coating his flesh .

The whites of his eyes darkened to ebony and his iris and pupils were crimson .

The Akuma cheered .

What remained of Benjamin shushed him immediately .

" Quiet ! Don't wake Sami ! "

" Not even for a goodbye _kiss_? " the horrid creature asked , lasciviously .

" You _try_ and touch him and that will be your final thrill . " Neville warned .

" Ugh , you're a stick in the mud , same as Devi - chan . " the demon groaned .

" Oh , I'm _nothing_ like your useless pansy Finn . "

The last fragment of the King Adrian Neville leaned over his Sleeping InZayn Beauty and claimed the kiss withheld from the Akuma .

" 'Ana 'ahabik kathirana . " he whispered to his ex . " I won't harm you anymore . Send my love to Generico also . "

Ben smiled wryly .

" Hey ! That was _mine_ ! " the Akuma wailed , envious .

" No , all **mine** . " Neville smirked .

Zayn rolled on the mattress , tossing and turning , eyelids trembling while he dreamed .

" BenjaNev ? "

Neville's mouth straightened into a narrow , pale line .

He held back tears .

Abandoning the best friend and lover , the man who was forever in his heart was something he didn't want to do .

And something he had no choice **_except_** to go ahead with it .

" Well ? " the Akuma urged . " Japan ? "

The long haired , human male nodded .

A coiled serpent's tongue , over two feet long , ran across curved , glistening ivory fangs .

The former Neville grinned , most of his humanity kaput .

" _Japan_ . " he snarled .

" Yes , yes ! " the Akuma hurrahed . " 日本 . Nihon . "

" Karera wa ō ni ochirudarou . " the possessed Brit gloated . " **_PAC's_** back . "


End file.
